


just for the halibut

by ehhhchimatsu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehhhchimatsu/pseuds/ehhhchimatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sans have been dating for a few years.</p><p>You think it's time to ask a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just for the halibut

The sky above you was a vast collection of deep blues and purples and the stars that shone and twinkled reflected on the lake's calm waves. A small gust of wind blew through your hair, and you shivered slightly, curling into the skeleton at your side.

His hand was holding yours, and his thumb was stroking the back of your hand absentmindedly. 

You took your eyes off of the night sky and looked down at the sight of your intertwined fingers.

A quiet sigh escaped your lips.

Sans immediately took notice, nudging you with his sweater-clad elbow. "What's up, buttercup?"

You shifted your gaze again, this time from your hands to look at his face, finding the lights of his eyes trained on your own. 

They shone just as brightly as the stars above. His eyes were like your own personal night sky. It was gorgeous. 

He was gorgeous. 

You shook your head slowly, and his lights seemed to dim, just in the slightlest.

"I... it's nothing to worry about." You forced a smile.

He looked skeptical, and you felt guilty at the hurt look that had flashed on his face for a millisecond. "You can tell me anything, you know..." He forced a smile of his own. You two were good at reading eachother but the gesture still helped to ease tension. " _I'm all ears_."

You loved him so much. Bad jokes and all.

You felt yourself smile genuinely. "So I _hear_."

You two laughed quietly before the sounds of the night took over once more. The fall air was a near-silent whistle, and the waves that lapped at the shore created a harmonious tone every few seconds.

The smile fell from your lips. "Do you really want to know...?"

He gave your hand a gentle squeeze. "I always do."

The waves distorted the stars being reflected, moved and swayed them in a rhythmic manner. It reminded you of pleasant memories. Memories that seemed long ago, blurred at the edges, but were only a few years old.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Sans played along with your reminiscing. You knew he would. His body shifted on the rooftop, getting more comfortable for the oncoming story he was about to tell.

"It was Autumn, and cold out. I'd just gotten done doing a gig at the Comedy Club." He paused to chuckle, and you smiled fondly along with him, well familiar with the story by now. He continued. 

"I spot this human in the audience. Walk up to them after my act, about to ask them if they know they're in a room surrounded by monsters, and whaddaya know - they gushed about how they liked my routine immediately. Didn't even get a word out.

"I could tell they were embarrassed, so I humbly thanked them and told them to not even bother to tip the waitress - it's hard to when they have six legs."

You had clearly remembered the joke he made. The waitress had overheard and scowled at the short skeleton, unsuccessfully trying to hide a grin. 

"And I asked them - I asked them, 'Hey, can you get home okay? It's dangerous this time of night for humans to be walking around.' They said they had walked there. So I walked them home.

"And then, the next weekend, I saw them again. And the week after that. It became a ritual to walk them home.

"Then, one day, they asked me on a date. I agreed. We... sort of went steady after that. Now me and that human's pretty close."

He went silent after that, done with his story. The waves continued to lap peacefully against the sand.

You took a deep breath, and then tentatively asked, "Sans?" You kept your gaze on the lake but could feel his stare piercing you. 

"Yeah?" he asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"I know you're not fond of promises, but..." you trailed off, unsure of yourself. 

"But?" he prompted, interest piqued but staying patient for you to recollect your thoughts.

"But can you - could you - possibly make me a big one...?"

"And what would that be?"

The words had come out of your mouth before you could think about it any further.

"Marry me."

You regretted the words as silence once again hung in the air. You knew this wasn't a good idea, you shouldn't had even-

" _Shore_."

Your head whipped to meet his eyes, a large grin creeping on his face.

Your mouth moved, but no words came out for a moment as your brain took in what he had said.

Firstly, he had agreed to your marriage proposal with a pun, but secondly, _he had agreed to your marriage proposal_.

You found a grin breaking out on your face that matched his before you leaned in and kissed him, and if it wasn't the best kiss you'd ever had you don't know what was. 

You were the one to break the kiss, stopping it with a sudden burst of chuckles rising within you. "I - I -" you tried to get out, your laughs interrupting you. He cupped your face, snickering along, waiting for you. "I can't believe this!"

"Can't believe what?" You knew that tone of voice, but before you could interject - "Can't believe I took the _bait_? That you _hooked_ me in? _Reel_ fine job, babe."

You laughed, and practically crushed him in a hug, tears of happiness springing to your eyes. He returned the hug, laughing along, fingers threading through your hair with one hand. 

"I'm glad you're _onboard_ with this, you cutie."

"I could never play _koi_ with you."

You gave in to your instincts and groaned finally, only hugging him tighter.

You stayed in that position for what felt like hours. 

The cold air didn't seem as bad when you had the burning warmth of love coursing through your body.

You smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Marry Me, Archie by Alvvays was a big inspiration for this, go check it out if ya have the time!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at:  
> twerking-against-nic-cage.tumblr.com . Feel free to come talk to me!!


End file.
